


Mr. and Mr. Cobblepot

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Mr. and Mr. Cobblepot [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Best Man Jim, Captain James Gordon, Car Sex, Chief of Staff Nygma, Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mayor Cobblepot, Possessive Behavior, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, almost, i mean they're getting married, lol, what fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: The wedding of Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot and Edward Nygma Cobblepot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, Eddie takes Ozzie's last name. Hit me up at my tumblr (same name) if you REALLY want to know why. It didn't seem appropriate to explain it in the context of the story. This has not been read by a beta so all the mistakes are solely my fault, yay!

“This is going to be the happiest day of my life,” Oswald says, turning to face his reluctant best man, Captain James Gordon.

 

“I still can’t believe I agreed to this,” Jim gripes. He didn’t have the best track record with weddings, should he even be here? Nygma and Cobblepot were weird guys, but they certainly deserved each other. What little happiness they could scrape together was earned. He still couldn’t understand it precisely, but sometime between waking up in Nygma’s apartment to the pair singing and now, they had gotten engaged. And at last the happy day was here.

 

Who would have thought _Nygma_ was going to get hitched before he did? To _Cobblepot_ , the only man in Gotham even less likely to end up married. Maybe that was what made it work.

 

“You’re the only person I have to do this, James.”

 

“I was extremely drunk when I agreed.” That had been strategic, apparently, not just a drink between frenemies. 

 

“But you agreed, and here we are. Besides, it shows solidarity between my office and yours. Is my tie straight?”

 

***

 

Edward prefers to get ready in private. His thoughts keep him company. Marrying the Mayor of Gotham was going to involve a lot of flash and flair, and he wanted to make the most of these last few moments of privacy before the big hurrah.

 

The engagement announcement had brought a lot of press and attention. As Chief of Staff, he had to deal with the political fallout of his own engagement, not to mention the PR. All while planning a wedding and engagement party. He is exhausted, but it had all been leading up to this day. His wedding day. His marriage to Oswald. Today would make it all worth it. He smiles and continues to dress.

 

***

 

It didn’t matter if you hated the mayor and his lover or adored them. Everyone who was anyone in Gotham had received an invitation, and no one was going to turn down an invite to the most anticipated event of the year in Gotham’s social circle. From billionaire Bruce Wayne to GCPD’s Captain Gordon, the selection was eclectic. What linked them was their significance. Four different news stations and countless papers had wheedled their people in, the kind of coverage only a major scandal typically got. The number of cameras almost outweighed the heavy police presence.

 

What the police didn’t have, Oswald’s criminal connections had made up for in security. No one was going to ruin their special day.

 

***

 

The organ plays, and both grooms head out from behind their respective doors, making their way to the altar.

 

Oswald is clad in a deep purple tuxedo so dark it is almost black, a green carnation pinned to his lapel. His cane flashes in time with the movement of his coattails as he makes his way, intent on Edward.

 

Ed sports a black tux, the lapel and pockets lined in green. He wears a green bowtie, Oswald’s only concession (he had wanted Ed in a triple-windsor tie). A purple carnation rests over his heart.

 

Jim waits at the altar with the rings, and the officiant waits with the verses. But Ed and Oswald only have eyes for each other. They meet in the middle and grasp at one another’s hands. _I can’t wait to kiss him_.

 

“To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is. We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today.”

 

The officiant begins the reading, her voice ringing through the opulent church, "May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

 

They had decided to exchange traditional vows, wanting to wait until later to read their own, more personal ones. The privacy of their shared bedroom was the place to voice their more nuanced commitments to one another, on the eve of their wedding night.

 

The officiant starts to read the vows, speaking to them individually. The opening and reading was for the crowds, this was for them, “Do you, Edward Nygma, accept Oswald Cobblepot as your one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And do you, Oswald Cobblepot, accept Edward Nygma as your one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small?”

 

“I do.”

 

Finally, it’s time for James to present the rings.

 

“Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today,” says the officiant, gesturing for them to begin.

 

Oswald retrieves Ed’s ring, a simple platinum band with a minimalist umbrella engraved on the underside. Ed offers his hand, and Oswald takes it gently into his, slipping the band into his ring finger as he says, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

Ed takes the other ring from James. Plain platinum band, the only difference being the small question mark carved into the interior band. Taking Oswald’s hand, he guides the ring into place, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

“You may now kiss,” the officiant proclaims.

 

They reach for one another. Oswald wraps his arms around Ed’s shoulders, and Ed puts his arms around Oswald’s waist. They lean in, lips meeting in an eruption of cheers. They keep it brief, unwilling to do anything too racy in front of the cameras.

 

Oswald and Edward hold hands as they break apart and face the crowd, and the officiant can barely be heard over the noise they produce.

 

“Esteemed guests, I present to you for the first time as a married couple, Oswald and Edward Cobblepot.”

 

The pair walk down the aisle together, hand in hand. Flower petals rain down on them in the church, changing to rice as they emerge into the sunlight. The roar of cheering is no less outside, and the flash of cameras is less off-putting in the daylight. Their limo is waiting, and all at once it seems like the driver is opening the door and ushering them inside. It shuts, and inside is a little quieter, more peaceful.

 

For a moment, all they can do is stare.

 

“Os-”

 

“Ed-”

 

They laugh. “After you, husband,” Oswald insists, a teasing lilt to his voice.

 

“Oswald-” Ed breaks off, tears filling his eyes. Oswald takes both of his hands into his. “I’m just so happy… I love you so much, and I can honestly say that this day, it means- _You_ mean everything to me.”

 

“Ed, I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. I’m yours, all yours. Marrying you… This is the happiest day of my life, because it means that you’re mine, too.”

 

“You didn’t need a wedding to know that,” Ed whispers, looking into Oswald’s eyes and squeezing his hands.

 

“Well, it certainly makes a man feel secure, having my ring on your finger. Now everyone else knows you’re mine.” Oswald replies, tracing over the ring with his fingers. “And everyone in Gotham knows better than to try and take what’s mine.”

 

“Jealous, Ozzie?” Ed teases, a wicked grin on his face.

 

“You know I am,” Oswald retorts, claiming Ed’s lips in a brief kiss. “You’re more important to me than anything else, more valuable and precious by far. There is no ring in existence that could properly represent how truly important you are to me, but I hope you remember this ring’s meaning when you feel its weight on your finger.”

 

“And,” Oswald continues, “If it happens to act as a deterrent to other suitors… Well, that’s just an added bonus,” he concludes, smiling cheerfully.

 

“I love it when you get possessive,” Ed says, his voice husky. Jealousy, possessiveness.... It was all merely another way for Oswald to express just how much he loved Ed, how much he utterly adored him. If that recognition was a major turn on for Edward, well, that was between himself and his new husband.

 

Ed kisses him, running his tongue along the seam of his lips and pulling away when Oz parts them.

 

“Show me I’m yours,” Ed says, letting go of Oswald’s hands in favour of grabbing at his tux. He leans back, lying down on the seat of the limo and pulling Oswald on top on him. Oswald settles between his legs and their lips meet again.

 

Ed’s back is against the door. He is too tall to stretch his legs along the seat, and his knees stick out awkwardly. Oswald kisses him fervently, pressing Ed harder against the limo door. Ed’s hands move to the back of his neck, his hair, his back, his shoulders, tugging him closer as he moans. Oswald grabs him under the knee, pulling Ed down to lay flat against the seat and then encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

 

The position gives Oz a better angle to work with, more leverage, and he grinds his hips down into Ed. Ed moans, breaking off the kiss and tossing his head back against the seat, the long white column of his neck exposed. Oswald wraps a hand around it, pressing gently. Ed isn’t so much turned on by actual strangulation as he is having a hand about his neck. The threat of it, knowing that Oswald could press harder at any moment... Oz knows this well. Already Ed is growing hard in his pants.

 

Oswald continues to rock his hips down into Edward, panting, wanting to rip his clothes off and get on with it. Ed seems to have the same thought, pulling at Oswald’s tie and tossing it to the floor of the limo. Then his hand is on Oswald’s wrist, pressing his hand more firmly into his own neck.

 

“Harder, Ozzie,” he demands, gasping, “make me feel it, make me feel you.” Oswald keeps up the pressure of his hips, his hand on Edward's throat. It’s not enough.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes, pulling up off Edward. He grapples with Ed’s bow-tie, finally pulling it free and ripping open the top buttons of Ed’s shirt. Oz attacks the newly exposed flesh of his pale throat with his teeth, sucking marks under the collar and leaving bites and bruises. Ed’s moans get breathier, he tightens his legs around Oswald and pushes against him, grinding his hips up.

 

Oz meets his lips again, pressing his tongue into Ed’s mouth and his hand into Ed’s neck. He’s going to fuck Ed into this ridiculously expensive upholstery and the reception can wait-

 

“Sirs?” the driver calls, “We’ve arrived.” _Oh, crud_. Ed breaks the kiss.

 

“Oswald, wait, we can’t- _oh_ \- Oswald!” Ed pants, the reception seems less and less important every time Oz rock his hips, but he needs to be the voice of reason or people are going to talk. “The reception, everyone’s going to be there, we need to get dressed…”

 

Oswald groans in frustration. Ed’s right, of course, but that doesn’t mean he needs to be happy about it. He kisses Ed once more, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Ed says, tilting his head back as Oswald re-buttons his shirt for him. He gropes around the limo for their ties, and they straighten them for one another in the absence of a mirror.

 

“Eddie, your hair’s a mess,” says Oswald, doing his best to smooth it back into the fine form it retained prior to their impromptu make-out session. 

 

“So’s yours, Ozzie” Ed giggles, trying to fluff Oswald's hair into its former shape. “That’s as good as it’s going to get.”

 

“Ready to head out then, husband?” _Will I ever get tired of saying that?_ Oswald thinks.

 

“That I am, husband.” _Will I ever get tired of saying that?_ Edward thinks.

 

_Impossible._

 

“Sirs, would you like me to get the door for you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick poll: If I made this a series, would you want the next fic to be an uneventful wedding reception full of alcohol and good feelings, or would you want wedding-crasher and professional limo-thief Jervis Tetch to crash these lovebirds' party? Comment below.


End file.
